Taking Advantage
by jackwabbit
Summary: Jack Has A Good Night. POV, Vignette, In An Interesting Moment. JS.


**Taking Advantage**

Rated: PG-13 (minor language, minor adult themes)

Category: S/J UST, Fluff

Season: Three

Spoilers: 100 Days (very minor)

Summary: Jack POV Vignette

Note: Just a fun thing that popped into my head. Perhaps a bit of back story to explain why Sam is so comfortable with Jack in 'Threads'-small things have been going on a long time?

---

I hate it when this happens. Ok, so that isn't entirely true. Ok, so that isn't even remotely true. I love it when this happens. I can't help it. I try not to like it, but I can't help it. It's great.

So we only brought two tents on this mission. We do that a lot. Helps with the weight of gear. The four of us have bunked together enough times that it is no big deal. So sleeping with Carter is not something I consider unusual, odd as that may seem. To be fair, I have slept with Daniel and T quite a bit, too. Actually, Daniel most of all. For practical reasons, it seems to work best if Carter has her own tent, and, well, T always volunteers for guard duty, so…me and Daniel it is most nights. But Spacemonkey has a flu tonight, which I want no part of, and T is taking first watch, again, so…here I am with Carter. No big deal. Of course, my response is entirely different when this happens with one of the guys.

Carter rolled over in her sleep. One arm flung across my chest in an almost embrace. It was enough to wake me from the almost sleep I had just recently achieved. The arm alone wouldn't have been a big deal. It happens pretty often. I never complain. Tonight, though, I got a leg, too. Thrown across my body in a most, um, unfortunate place. And while I didn't want to complain, it hardly seemed professional of me to leave things as they were. Now, when this happens with Daniel or T, well, I just toss them off and move on. Ok, so this doesn't happen with Teal'c. But it does with Daniel-a lot. He can sleep through anything, though, so I just throw him off and that is that. Ok, so on a really cold night on a nasty planet I have been known to push my homophobia aside and just roll with it, but it's not cold tonight. I have no excuse. And it's not Daniel. It's Carter. And the leg-oh, it needs to move. No, it needs to stay still. Shit. I don't know. I have no idea whether to go with this or gently move her off me. It's not like she would know if I just let things be. I mean, she's sleeping, right? No harm, no foul. God, her touch feels good. I don't know what has come over me lately, but since I got back from Edora, I just can't ignore the fact that I sleep alone anymore. I never missed having someone there before, at least not once I got used to the fact that Sara wasn't coming back. I liked the space. I liked the fact that I could eat in bed, roll up in the covers, whatever. But lately things have changed. I never thought I would want regular company in bed again, and all the baggage that comes with it, but I have been missing it. I have been wanting someone there when I wake up. Alright, I admit it. I've been a little lonely. This is so nice, and it has been so long…damn…I can't help it. I snuggle into it. I roll onto my side a bit and slide closer to my 2IC. I know I shouldn't. I know it will only make it worse to not have something like this, but I just can't help it. One night on one planet…it's ok to be human just this once, right? It's not like I am talking about sex or anything…just some contact with another human being…just…closeness…

Oh, shit. What the hell is going on here? Carter just nuzzled my neck. No lie. Nuzzled. Carter. Just a little rub with her nose and a little tightening of the arm around me. Is she awake? Surely not. There is no way Samantha Carter would behave this way knowingly. She never has before. She's gotta be dreaming or something. Then again, I've never known her to do this asleep, either…and then I feel a slight movement of her cheeks that says she is smiling, and I know she's awake, and she's teasing me. God, this woman is evil. Wonderfully, sadistically, beautifully evil.

"That's what you get for taking advantage of the situation, sir. Go to sleep."

I drift back to sleep with only one thought. Remind me to take advantage more often, please.


End file.
